


the perfect day

by gunsknivesandplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsknivesandplaid/pseuds/gunsknivesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>samifer. Sam looks back on life. The kids an oc I picked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, its on my wattpad but I never use wattpad so here ya go.

I was scared to love after Jessica died. It terrified me that everyone I loved from then on would most  
definatly die. Until the day lucifer came into my life. He was so straight forward in what he wanted and so sure about who HE was. From the moment i heard his voice in my head something in my heart said love him, even when every fiber of my being hated him for what he was but when we were one... I knew he wasn't the same person everyone thought he was. That I thought he was. He was just another guy hurt by the treatment of his family, I heard the stories about how he was cast out for loving his father. How his brothers turned on him... I knew how much it hurt him, i could see it in his soul. Yes, even the "devil you know" has a soul now. Soon after he manned up and showed up at our hotel room and apologized to Dean and I(and ruby who then was lurking around like a lost puppy)  
I confessed my love, how much i yearned for him, mind body through my suol and heart, I was in love. After all these years and finally realizing god didnt want  
any of them as much as they wanted him, slowly his siblings apologized, and came to show him how much they  
truly still cared. That day came that we all decided that everyone fighting wasn't worth the trouble, it  
was the happiest day of my life to see him face to face as we said our vows surrounded by our family,  
I could truly smile again.

So now I sit here, in the courtroom listening to the judge say his speech about how happy he is that all of us have came forward to adopt. Smiling as they call our names, Samuel and Lucifer Winchester; and hand us the papers for our son Jeffrey. This past year with him has possibly been the best year of my life.  
I've watched Luci grow, not only as a father, but as an amazing man as well.(Yeah Yeah yeah hes an angel but hes the man of my dreams.) Smiling as look at my husband and now 14 month old son, I let out a sigh of relief and kissed Luci. Even after all this time it still feels like the first time he kissed me.  
Yet Jeffrey chose that moment to reach up and knock the glasses off of Luci's face. "Hey little man,  
daddy needs those" I said as i picked him up lightly tossing him in the air. He let out a squeal that  
made everyone in the room look at us and smile.

It was the perfect day, the one i waited for forever and before we knew it, luci and I were standing at the gates of stanford. waving goodbye to Jeffrey as he walked the last box up to his dorm.


End file.
